The Lego saga
The Lego sagas Legacy and Origins This is the story of Lego, King of Rhovanion, Lord of Dale, God-Tamer, Man of the Marshes and Northman A long time ago, a young boy scampered across treacherous rocks, trying to escape the clutches of the orcs. Lego I was foolish enough to steal from the orc camps scattered across the fair land of the Anduin. He hated the orcs. They would steal and pillage from the small, ununitied villages, slaughtering their people and looting all that they had. Lego I decided to take something back, a small, smooth, ruby red stone that belonged to his father who had lead the Northmen into the conquest of the eastern holds of Angmar, but alas, he got slain by their black numeorean leader after mortally wounding the foul man. Lego I finally lost the orcs, fattened with stolen food and man flesh. Then as he turned a corner in the rocky path, he stood face to face with a huge, ugly and fierce orc chieftain. He backed away as the orc unsheathed a deadly club, He brandished it over his head as he was about to desinimate the poor boy but suddenly. A large spear head burst out of the orc's chest. He fell and lay still. A glorious warrior with golden hair and a helmet with a huge mane looked down at him from the his horse. "Thank you" Lego I gasped but the man said "no need but where do you hail?" "A village over a few hills" the Horseman then said " gather your people, the lords from framsburg have order a move down south to a land gifted to us from Gondor" Lego I nodded and ran back to his village 300 years later... Leofed looked at his sons, Lego the fifth who was just three and Messi who was one. He smiled at them playing with the plume of his helmet. Then suddenly a boom rocked the city and country side around it. Leofed knew immediately what was happening, an Uruk-hai raid. he ran to the armory and hastily put a chest plate and ran to picked up his helm, plume flowing down freely and then kissed his sons before sprinting off. He drew his sword, Harbinger and rallied the men of Edoras. They charged the Uruks which jumped out of the hole in the wall. They fought furiously. Leofed order his own Eored, to get his sons out of here because he knew this was a futile battle. The second in command of the group was dismayed with the order and didn't want to leave his leader's side but unwilling agreed. All that was left to fight with Leofed was a few farmers and the city guards as the bulk of the edoras's guard was pursing another group of orcs. Leofed knew there was no hope and he was finally cut down by the Uruk in charge and many other berserkers. Full of arrows and wounds he got stabbed in the back and fell. The Eored, long gone by now travelled to the shire, a safe and happy place a child could grow up in peace. A few members of the Eored elected to stay behind and keep an eye on the boys while the others went to help the Rangers defend the shire. When Lego and Messi were old enough they would bring them back, or at least make them realise they must join to fight against Sauron Early life At Sixteen Lego was a lively boy and loved playing with brother, now twice as tall as his guardians, Martha and Bosten Baggins. He loved 'borrowing' a shore pony from the farmers and ride the pony around the fields. Though he wished there something bigger than the shaggy pony to ride but he was a big person in a small world. Lego hated the fact that he was so tall, he kept bumping his head on the hobbit holes frame and Martha had to keep bits of the ceiling cushioned. He never really fitted in but occasionally he would another huge person lingering in the shadows, hood covering his face. Lego was getting herbs from the garden for one of his best dishes that his friends and family had always cherished the idea of him cooking it but before he could open the door a man appeared. "Lego" he called. Lego turned to face him. "Come with me, I got a story to tell you." Normally Lego wouldn't go off with a random tall stranger carrying a sword but he thought that he looked some what familiar about him, was it his posture or his face, Lego couldn't put a pin on it but then he started to follow him. After awhile, the landscape changed more, he wasn't in the shire anymore. "Where are we going?" Lego questioned, a little worried. "Look" the man said. Over the hill there was a large camp, with banners of a white horse and some Lego reckonised from his trips to the nearby ranger camp with his family to have some lessons in archery, which his friends where jealous of since the Rangers barely made contact with the shire folk. There were people everywhere in the camp. Some people guided by other to a large tent Lego guessed was the healers' tent. There were a few Horsemen at the gate and a lot of horses were tethered inside. They walked into the camp to find trumpets blowing, for him, Lego thought it was a coincidence but riders treated him. "Hail Lego the fifth!" The leader called as he dismounted. "I knew your father, he was a great man we would all be dead if it wasn't for his charge that let us escape, with you..." He left the words to make sense in Lego's mind. "My father, Bosten?" Lego laughed. "No your True father Leofed, Lord of Edoras in the King's absence and a great man and leader." The man announced sternly. "My name is Celon, I was second in command of this Eored before your father... passed, now I am in the captain here, with the ranger chief." Lego gestured him to carry on. "Your father wanted you to fight against Sauron who is now rising." Celon offered Lego a beautifully crafted sword. "May it serve you well." "Thank you" Lego breathed as he pulled the sword out. He had also received a few sword lessons with the Rangers. "So what do I do now?" The cold crept up Lego's sleeves, he shivered and rumbed his butt sore after a day's ride. One of Rohirrim who was with him noticed and laughed, "only another week to go" Lego groaned and had a look on the road ahead. "Nothing as usual" he thought to himself. Instead of going to Rohan, they would head to Gondor where Lego could server in their vast army learning the basics of sword fighting and other weapons then he would return to Rohan and do as he please, if the King allowed it. Of course the journey would would be hard and living as a soldier would be harder but Lego was the adventurous type and was willing to try to new things. Gondor They had finally arrived at Minas Tirth, the looming tower was magnificently white and Lego could see thousands of lights embedded in the rock, twinkling in the brilliant night sky. They rode through the great gates stand vigilant against invaders and yet straight to the recruitment officer and got Lego signed up, while most of the escorts riding with Lego stayed behind, trying not to attract attention. Lego followed the soldier guiding him to the barracks. "He's a young'un!", "Throw him back!" The other new recruits jeered. Lego was the youngest there but knew he could probably match their skill at a blade if not best. One of the men walked up to him, "hello there, what's your name, mine's Duncan" "Lego is what they call me." Lego replied. Before they could continue the interductions a voice called "Up! Up! It's time for your training!" Lego groaned as he knew this would be a long day. One day, 2 years later Lego was having his breakfast in the mess hall when a batch of new recruits came in. Lego stopped mid-bite. His brother had just walked in! He rushed forward, hugging me. Messi looked startled but realised it was his brother. "What are you doing here?" Lego asked his younger brother. "Same as you, but I will stay in Gondor" Lego groaned at the thoug of departing his long lost brother again but smiled, "you will do great things" 6 years later... Lego being deployed in his first mission. A raid on an large Orc camp in Ilithen. They were a threat and had to be removed. The task force consisted of 200 of the best men there could be found. The Captian, Fire, had decide that they would strike fast and end it quickly. Lego waited. His nerves on high alert, waiting for a signal. They all saw the light flash a few times. They charged, yelling and screaming war cries. The orcs never stood a chance. Lego carried a torch in one hand, his sword in the other. He beheaded an orc and lit a tent on fire at the same time then switching hands to do the same thing. The orcs got demolished but then a terrible sight appeared out of the gloom... Several massive Olog hai and roared into the camp followed by a hundred warg riders. "What in the name of the Vala are they?" Lego gulped "Olog hai..." Replied Duncan. As the foul creatures rushed the Gondor line. Decimating many of the poor soldiers. Lego looked around franticly. He saw Fire dueling a giant Olog. Dodging its swings, Fire was tiring. Lego sprang into the fight to help me, first slaying a warg that got in his way. He lunged forward stabbing the Olog in the gut then Fire impaled his heart. "Thanks" Fire said as he punched an Orc in the face. "It's nothing sir" Lego replied cutting down a warg rider. Lego then looked and saw his friend Duncan cornered by a warg, the Orc riding it readied a spear. "No!" Lego Screamed desperately but it was too late. The warg looked at him but the Orc stabbed Duncan's chest. He gurgled a sound in his throat and fell limp. Lego charged, slaughtering anything that got in his way. When Lego reach the warg and its rider he teared at them with his sword. After he was done with the bloodstained remains Lego turned at his friend, his eyes looking upward at nothing. Fire ran up to him and gently told him, "we must leave this battle is lost, you must grieve later" A horn sounded, signalling the battered men to retreat into the woods. After finally arriving at Gondor, with men lost to wargs hunting them. Lego received a place at the capital and had made new friends, but only one could replace Duncan. One of them, called Bearclaw had given him some new armour and weapons. Lego started to forget about Duncan and had focused on other things, life was good but Lego had decided to go to Rohan and start anew. Rohan Now, Lego was 25, when he arrived in Rohan. He rode into Mering Stream home of the King, Mewarmy, to talk him. "My lord I am Lego, son of Leofed, I have come to take my place in Rohan." The king studied him carefully, you look like your father, I remember watching him duel in my youth. You may join us here at Rohan, there is a house you can take." From then on Lego lived in Mering stream and had a peaceful life, playing tricks on his friend and neighbour Henry. But one day he was trying out the banner system in his home but little did he know that something was wrong... Lego was minding his own business when he was suddenly called before the vala. "You are charged with claiming Henry's house, your, punishment is Death." Before Lego could explain himself for it being an accident he got dissolved into the nothingness. While his spirit was was still active he whispered into the minds of the vala, explaining his innocence. One day his Brother, Messi had talked to the vala and got him a second chance. Lego was travelling when he got a message from Mewarmy. Gladden fields, quickly. Lego, who was travelling light had no weapons or armour but since he was near he got as fast as he could. "Lego, good to see you." Mewarmy welcomed "I was in the area when..." A weird elf-Uruk creature burst out of the trees screaming. He wore no armour but he did punch Mewarmy's prize horse into some quagmire. Lego punched the person, named Sebrom several times and he ran off into the bushes. "Mewarmy! Grab my hand!" Lego yelled and he tugged at Mewarmy. "My horse..." Mewarmy breathed as he saw his horse drown. "It's ok... I guess" Lego said warily. "SEBROM!!" Mewarmy screamed. Birds all round flew away and Sebrom was smirking somewhere in the distance as his nose bled. 18 years later... Lego looked over his vast lands and army. He raised this city from the ground and marshes to provide his fellow Rohirrim with another safe haven and bountiful city. Today was the big day, Mewarmy was coming and Lego needed him to see Dernburg and smile. He would also hope for lordship of whole mouths of the Entwash region. Lego just had a thought. He saw what he had achieved had thought about a bigger scale. A kingdom. Rhovanion Lego had made up his mind. "Rohirrim of Dernburg!" He called. Many men had heard his call made made for the keep. "I have decided to leave Rohan and to go forth into greater glory! I am going to make for the land of Rhovanion, to reawaken our kin there and create the might Kingdom of Dale and reclaim the old remands of the Kingdom of Rhovanion! Who is with me?" The crowd then parted as 2 eored's of soldiers stepped forward, several builders and stone cutters, some wood workers and some farmers. Lego knew this would be enough but not all at once. "Thank you everyone, even if you are staying here, some has to keep it running eh?" Lego announced proudly. "Brother, you take half an eored and the other people while I will go first with the bulk of our military to set up." Plunger nodded in response. "That would work, I hope that we make make it there alive" Vales of Anduin Lego was nearing Framsburg. The men behind him were weary and had some wounded among them from the orcs parties who had camps in the land. A horn sounded and the Gate the Framsburg opened. Though still in construction the walls looked grand. There wasn't much on the inside but a few guards greeted the, with the king in front. "So What brings you here to my abode?" King Arthurtz asked politely. "I am in need of supplies and rest. Also some of my men need a healer" Lego told him his reason. "I am guessing you will travel through Mirkwood, don't, go around the forest is under an enchantment people have said, for good reason" Arthurtz warned. "You mean Greenwood?" Lego asked uncertainly. The king nodded. "Well, my people have no choice, we will depart tomorrow noon." Mirkwood This would be the most treacherous part of his journey, Mirkwood has taken the lives of many travellers and hopefully wouldn't take any of Lego's men this time. He had recruited several Northmen into his ranks when he went through the vales of Anduin and several woodmen. Lego studied the looming dark forest. He thought he saw several pairs of eyes staring at him but he couldn't be sure. "Let's move, stay on the path and keep an eye on the person in front of you." Lego commanded. As they moved through the forest Lego thought he heard some snarling and looked at the ferns to his right. Lego was almost certain that someone, or something was watching him. He caught a glimpse of moonlight on red fur but it quickly disappeared. "There's something here, be cautious..." Lego said silently and message got forwarded to the back. Luckily that creature never bothered them again. As they crept under the wide canopy on the winding track they began to hear rustling sounds but then as they stopped moving forward, it stopped. A shriek pierced the air as Lego turned immediately to see a man near him get dragged away into the undergrowth, screaming and tearing at the ground. As he faded into the darkness the shrieks suddenly stopped. They all drew weapons and a woodman close to Lego said one word. "Spiders." Then, got of the gloom a huge spider rammed into, Lego, snapping its jaws furiously until someone stabbed it on the head. Lego threw it aside and fought another one, killing it. Now that they were in the open the spiders had lost the advantage and fled. Lego then saw three spiders with riders on a hill. "Bow" and one of his men handed him one. Lego let lose a few shots, hitting the spiders and the riders. "So the rumours are true, Dol Guldor has returned." Wilderland Lego trudged up the winding path, his face beaten by the cold. His men behind him. They had been traveling for weeks, attacked by the occasionally Orc company and losing soldiers every time. Their banners torn, bones broken, helmets battered and muscles strained while carrying their wounded. Lego looked back at the forest of Mirkwood, full of creatures that would spy on you but you never caught a glance at them but the men had been lucky to meet the elves there. Lego knew they would be at the lonely mountain soon, then they would replenish their supplies, get support and manpower to rebuild Dale. Lego's company stumbled onto a hill and saw a disastrous sight. Legions upon legions of Easterlings and several battalions of orcs. Lego's heart sank as he realized that he and his loyal men would never make it to Erebor with them in his way. Going around their camps would take too long and going straight through them was impossible. Suddenly Lego heard the sound of marching feet and jingling weapons. " hide!" Lego said signalled. His men all hid behind the surrounding stones and boulders. A company of Easterlings and some orcs taking up the rear appeared. Once they were nearly past Lego yelled a battle cry and followed by his soldiers, charged the orcs at the end. They instantly shattered the orcs' pitiful defense then moved onto the Easterlings. Now that the shock of an ambush passed the Easterlings drew their swords are attacked. The Rohirric Knights cut through the Easterling ranks while the Northmen soldiers they had picked up on way proved their worth. Lego jabbed through an Easterling warrior's armor then sliced in between the helmet an the neck piece of another. A large man in unique armor appeared after defeating two of Lego's men then charged Lego himself. They dueled furiously. Lego looked through his dragon shaped helmet and stared him the eyes, he caught anger and hatred burning in them, Lego then stabbed through his stomach and let him drop to the ground, mouth a gape. The battle ended soon with out any survivors on the Easterlings' side. Lego told his loyal companions to take their weapons and armor so they could infilrate the Easterling camps then go to Erebor without much bloodshed. Once they were ready in their vicious armor and razor sharp pikes and sabres they set off. It was noon that day as Lego's legion reached the enemy camp. The dry cold air sucked all moisture our of their tongues and the fear of being discovered was to much. They split up into smaller groups as they went through the camps. At last they had made it past them. Lego knew that it would be odd to see a company of men headed to wards they enemies domain so they had to be ready to run or fight. They got half way to the mountain till a tall messanger came to stop them. Lego did not understand the Easterling language so they had one option. He slit his throat and used the corpse to signal the rest of the Easterlings that it was fine and they moved on. Once the Easterlings were far behind Lego ordered to ditch the armor so the Dwarves and men in Erebor won't attack them. They got to the grand gate of the mountain and as they arrived they got greeted by the dwarven king himself with his guard. "Hail Thorin the King!" Lego said. After they entered the mountain Lego proclaimed with Thorin. "I am here to claim the city of Dale" Since Thorin owned the northern parts of wilderland and one of his subjects made Dale it was nessessary to consult him first. They struck a deal. Lego would get Dale after the Reset, a great change. Since more things were being implemented into the mod and a reset would occur wiping out most of the known world replacing with a copy more or less the same except for the terrain. Dale Lego awoke. It been many weeks since everyone had fallen asleep by the will of the Valar. His men awoke beside and they got to their feet sleepily. Lego looked outside. Everything was so different yet similar. Lego checked his map and saw that there were new lands to be claimed. He told a soldier to remember that they would march to east bight after Dale and claim it. Lego quickly gathered his men for the moment of truth. They travelled southward to the site of Dale and there was nothing. Lego smiled because he had now founded a great kingdom and nothing could get in his way. So he started construction of Dale. Duke (Duke254) wandered into the city. Blood dripping from several wounds. Two of the guards helped up and guided him towards Lego. "You okay?" Lego asked the pour soul. Duke answered "I got attacked by several gundies on my way here to join Rhovanion." Lego smiled he was one of his first recruits and he saw him accomplishing great things. After awhile Rhovanion was a mighty kingdom but then Lego heard news, when he was talking to his friends and foreign kings he boasted about owning all of wilderland, The Dark lord of Mordor laughed. " You don't own all of Wilderland! Mordor owns everything south of Eastbight. Lego was horrified but he laughed and said "Very well, i got no cities there so we can manage" Lego was reclunctant to admit about not having as much land anymore but was okay overall. The snow fell softly as Lego stared at his Opponent's eyes. Aidansebastian, one of the Vala, The Dark lord Himself. The crowd cheered wildly for no one in particular mainly because quite a few were Drunk. Lego heard some of his captains and friends whispering tips and strategies into his ear. "Remember to strafe", "Throw the spear at the start". Lego was sweating into his bronze armor and he grasped his spear to keep it steady. Then Spadecompany, the Flying Uruk and one of the Vala landed in between the pair. "On 0, 10... 9... 8..." He boomed. "3...2...1...0!!!!" Aidan readied to throw his spear but Lego dodge narrowly and aimed his. Aidan quickly jumped out the way and they both advanced warily. Lego drew another spear and kept it pointed at Aidan, he did the same thing. Then he charged, Lego stabbed him several times in the gut but was impaled as well. Lego drew his sword and they duelled, the crowd wild on the stands. Lego pulled out his battle axe and wounded Aidan severely. Aidan then took his warhammer out and crushed his rib cage. Lego flew back, a second away from defeating him and gave up that round. "1-0" boomed Spade and then he threw potions at them both and Lego's rib cage was mended completely and Aidan's wounds disappeared. Lego discussed with his companions and men on ways to win. He knew he had to win this, He needed win East bight from Aidan and he would do everything in his power to keep his boundaries where they were. "Round 2!" Lego tried the same Strategy again but to the same ends, one hit away from victory. Has he received the potions he got more desperate. But this time he had a new idea, the nearby bridge. "...3...2...1...0!" Lego aimed his spear and throw impaling Aidan in the gut and because of this, Aidan his own spear throw. Lego grabbed Aidan's spear and threw it back, this time Aidan dodged. Aidan started to advance but Lego sprinted to the bridge. Aidan threw another spear but missed again, Lego threw back, spearhead piercing Aidan's bronze armor. Aidan advanced carefully knowing that Lego could easily knock him off. Lego ran froward a few times with his spear, stabbing him. Then impatient, he charged with the battle axe, injuring Aidan a few times, and they dueled more. Then, Aidan smashed him with his hammer sending Lego staggering back over the bridge, his back hitting the sharp rocks at the end of the long fall, last sight the beautiful stars in the misty sky. Lego awoke, he certainly thought he was dead Lego felt normal, no injuries and he remembered falling and dieing. Aidan entered the room. "You fought nobly." Lego replied, "I don't mind losing East bight that much I just needed to defend my honour and I thought it was unfair that Dol Guldor got East bight after i claimed it but I didn't know you already did." "Here you deserve this" Aidan said, throwing him a pouch of Gold coins, "1600 coins!" Lego laughed in disbelief. "That's not all..." Aidan unsheathed a beautifully crafted Elven sword. "It's Gondolinion Blade" "It looks familiar..." Lego murmured. "It should" Aidan said, " I took it from an Elf I killed, I think it was Rikz something and he had visited Edoras the day after your father died i think, well, that's what he said after I tortured him after a while..." Lego took the sword and saw the name, Harbinger branded in Rohirric. "It is my Father's blade, Thank you Aidan" "Its nothing" Aidan shrugged then disappeared in a flash of light. The Fell Days The messenger's eyes drooped as he tried to keep consciousness. He had been riding for days straight. No rest, no drink, no food. He couldn't stop, his loyalty keeps him going. The messenger saw the lights of Dale in the distance and urged his horse on. The assassin climbed the bell tower quickly. He looked at the sundial in the centre of the last level, ten minutes to go. He finall clambered onto the top level and kneeled down to shield himself from the frosty wind and prying eyes. He opened his case and a soft glow warmed him up just a little. A crossbow, made from the rarest of metals, Mithril, True-silver. He marvelled at the weapon but got back to work. He loaded the crossbow and took a step to the railing. He rested the crossbow on it and aimed at the poor messenger riding towards the king's tower. Just at the moment he shot, the horse buckled. The man was thrown into the air before the bolt hit his throat. The assassin reloaded, knowing he had no time as a guard noticed the bolt quivering in the ground. He fired. Hitting the messenger in the back, the bolt threw the man forward. The assassin hurled out a banner and jumped off the tower into a roof then escaping. The guards' leader ran to the messenger. "War is apon us..." Then the messenger slipped into the abyss. The guard looked at the tower and the banner flaying in the wind. A white horse. A week later... Lego rushed to the pavilion. His guards held up a group of men. The rohirrim guards stood afraid except the herald who had dismounted. He gestured to Brady (BradyMarz) the captain of the Bardian Archers and he replied with a nod. The herald saw Lego and announced, "Mewarmy, king of Rohan, declares unfit to rule Rhovanion and gives you these terms! Surrender and be exiled, we will appoint a governor but your people may appoint a lord!" Lego grabbed a guards spear and told his people, "So the King of Rohan thinks he is king of Dale? Is he now? Nay! He is not and if he wishes to rule it will be the cost of the blood of his men!" The people roared in anger throwing rubbish at the Rohirrim. "Tell this to your king!" And Lego ran the spear through the herald's chest and then drew his sword and beheaded him, the archers let loose a volley of arrows, piercing all of the Rohirim except one. "Run back to your 'King'" Lego spat and hacked off his right hand. The Siege of Dale Lego gathered supported from every land, fair or fell. His host comprised of Valiant men of Dale, Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries and some elves. "Most of the White council have risen against us, they are led by Mewarmy and the Dwarves." Derco (Dersky123) informed Lego. Lego nodded. "they said they would attack at dawn, I will check on the keep," Lego told him, "Keep a watch, with the laws the Valar have decided for this siege, we must not let them wander through our gates" Derco nodded seeing his point And he left to join with Duke. Lego was on the walls of e keep when he saw the horde of warriors streaming into the gates. "No! Traitors and cheats!" he grabbed a bow and let loose several arrows then jumped into the fray. his men where being overwhelmed. He slew several men and dwarves before he saw Duke, with the life sapping away from him. Lego slaughtered all enemies in his way to get to him. Lego put his hand on his heart, hoping for Duke's life to stay with him. Derco fought to Lego and Duke as well. "Led us to victory, i will get him out of here" Derco suggested boldly. "Go, and take a company." Lego then, blinded by anger called out. "Mewarmy! Face me like a man!" Then he appeared. With a golden laced armor, shining with the breaking rays of the sun. They charged at each other. Mewarmy's fell axe inflicted terrible wounds on Lego. A Dwarf joined the battle but Lego kicked Mewarmy's axe into the dwarf's chest, killing him. Alas, Mewarmy struck him down, with a look in his eyes that made Lego knew that he regretted it. Later that day... Lego's eyes fluttered open a small fraction and blinding light from the noon's sun poured in. Lego awoke abruptly and stared at the massive wound in his chest. It was pure miraculous that he had survived but as Lego looked around, he knew he was the only one. Hundreds of dead bodies littered the streets and hanged off the walls. Men, Elves, Dwarves and goblins alike had been stricken with loss of life that dawn. A group of men ran towards Lego. He recognised the banner and immediately picked up his Gondolinian blade. Lego weakly thrust it at the first man but another jumped on his back. Lego punched, kicked and bit at the attacker until he threw him over his head and the soldier hit a wall with crunch, lying still. Lego was eventually subdued after knocking out a few men. One of the soldiers shoved a canteen into his mouth and Lego was hit by waves of nausea. "Lego? Lego? Are you wake?" asked a cautious voice. "Arye..." Lego replied sluggishly. "You have a bad cut, and sorry we had to drug you," acclaimed the voice. "What happened?" Lego probed. "When the mighty predict the future, it only makes them afraid and greedy," the voice announced, " and the price for it is blood." Lego's vision cleared and he saw that the voice belonged to Derco who sat beside him and beyond him Duke, who lay on a bed similar to Lego's. "Derco, What happened after the battle?" "We lost many men but we held the majority of the keep and the bell towers saved us." " I thought you and Duke escaped, I ordered you to leave." "That order I couldn't follow we left Duke with ten of our best men in a forest and we jumped back into the battle. After a while the enemy started to withdraw and what was left of us kept to the towers. Once they left I sent men for Duke." "Very well, but what about the Rohirrim I saw at the gates? The ones that brought me here?" "Mewarmy and the White Council were horrified at the aftermath of the battle and the wrongness of it so they withdrew and hope to forget these days. Dale Men and elves alike lowered the last few bricks of the new gates. Pan, an masterful High Elven architect was helping Lego recreate his city. After the siege the city had been destroyed and Lego decided to have a new beginning. He started the city again. The captain's horse thundered down the path, riding south. He had just entered Eriador when a man stepped onto the road. His hood shaded his face, but his piercing eyes crept out of the shadows. "Lhingon, Captain of Rhovanion, I greet thee!" The man cried. "I heard you are selling a mithril sword, for a low price..." Lhingon replied "The price is not expensive in coins, but in sweat and tears" The man exclaimed. "A quest, Winter?" " Yes Lhingon, to kill your king!" Lhingon knew the worth of such swords, he could easily kill the king whilest pinning the blame on another, so in his darkened, grim mind, He rode to Dale. It was twilight when he stepped into the warm chamber, Lego was sleeping on his bed. The heat of the fire was so strong for Lhingon. His guilt was too overpowering, yet greed is stronger. He lifted the sword up over his head, ready to cut into flesh and bone. Suddenly, Lego's arm grasped his sword arm and pulled him down. He sprang up and punched Lhingon in the face. Blood started to flow down his face as the two grappled for the sword. Lego's eye showed no mercy as he kicked Lhingon in the stomach. He used Lhingon's pain to buy him time to lift him up and throw him into the wall. The wood creaked and broke in some parts, but Lhingon had one more trick. He unfurled his blood-red cloak to unsheath a throwing knife, and with all his might, threw the knife into Lego's biceps. Lego fell to his knees and stared at Lhingon. The betrayal was fuel to his rage. Lhingon was so unnerved that he ran. The guards found Lego and brought him to the theatre. Only one person in Dale could save him, The Jazzelf. The elf quickly patched up the wound with his magic saxophone. Though his advisors warned him not to, He gathered his guards and chased after Lhingon. As Lego's group travelled along the winding road, to Lothlorien, the last known location of Lhingon, He was joined by a group of mercenaries, hunting Lhingon for various other crimes. As the troops entered the heart of lothlorien, they saw the ramshackle, little hut that belong to Lhingon, it was supposed to be a shop, but the boarded up windows and destroyed bar dissappaited that illusion. "He locked himself in!" Said Gillian, one of the mercenaries, "Take cover!" Shouted another as arrows began to descend upon them. Yet their aim was floppy and none were hit. Lego noticed that it was easy to gain access to the hut because of the roof. He climbed some vines and branchs then was on the roof. He kicked at the boards and suddenly, Crash! The roof fell apart and Lego jumped down, Before Lhingon knew what was happening, he had a sword against his throat and surronded by soldiers. "Make it quick, it is more than I deserve" "Pray tell, Why?" "I was told to kill a king, in return for a mithril sword" "You would sell out your nation for a sword!" Lego roared as he smashed a table. "I will give you another chance if you return all that is stolen and you will be known as a traitor to your people, you will need to work hard..." The Cartels Click clack, click clack, the iron clad hooves of the stallions rumbling over the cobblestone road, the wheels of the carriage jumping ever now and then. Lego's eye drooped once, twice then stayed open. He knew they were nearly there, the other two soldiers in the carriage, Grimm and Pylow, were readying their light armour and strapping their sword belts on. Crossbows nocked and shields tightened, they were ready. The driver called, "20 seconds" Lego nodded to his men and they stood up to leap out. Crash! Grimm kicked the doors open and jumped out. They followed him crossbows ready and held forward. "Go go go!" Yelled Grimm as he held the sewage gate open, Lego jumped first, followed by Pylow. Lego ran through the dark tunnel, panting heavily, he saw a light up head. He could barely see a small man or a dwarf up ahead. Then, the light flickered out in the next second. Lego loosed a bolt, it scittering and splashing along the walls and sewage. "Halt!" Lego ordered the fleeing dwarf. Though he didn't answer or even acknowledge his call. He reloaded and followed the dwarf, running as fast as his short legs carried him. As Lego started to catch up to him, he shoot the dwarf in the leg. The shrill cry stopped suddenly. Pylow and Grimm caught up with Lego and his prisoner and they aimed their crossbow at the bearded dwarf's head. With the light of a torch, they saw who it was, Claw, thane of Nogord. "Look what we have here! Pipe, 'sweet salt', spice and villin... Quite a stash here" said Grimm. "Claw, who are ya working for, Azaghal? Vetus?" Said Lego, "Jakub, the scumbag musta betrayed me" replied a wounded Claw. "Where is he?" "Under the lake wit..." Claw says before he passes put. Adventures and quests Lego had just finished polishing the chalk bricks of his new wine cellar. Heavy footsteps were nearing him. They were too heavy for the moro armour his guards wore. Lego, not ready for a fight, hid behind the wall of the cellar. A shadow loomed across the entrance and Lego recognised dwarven armour, but the shadow was to tall. He realised that it would be only one person. Minre, the dwarf-killer, black-elf, the lord of Gladden. Minre would sometimes check on the building but Lego would never fight as he knew that Minre was too dangerous. Minre then left, Lego sighed in relief and found a cunning plan to be rid of this menace. Lego jumped out the cellar and called over Minre, "Come over here, let us have a drink!" Minre, who loved all types of Alcohol quickly sprinted over. "Where's your vodka?" He demanded? "I don't have vodka, only the finest wines from Dorwinion!" Lego replied Minre strutted into the cellar only the find that it was empty and that the door swang close behind him. Lego quickly ran into the smithery and produce three buckets of lava. Minre shouted to be freed but Lego ignored him. He ordered men to produced 3 holes in the wall and poured the lava into the chamber and hear the screams of Minre. Lego stopped the flow of lava and opened the door. It was sickening, Minre's burnt and shriveled body in the corner, a few drops of the molten metal hung to his cheeks. Somehow he's heart was still beating. "Take him away, throw him into the stream but do not let him drown, then put him in a boat and float him down the Anduin to his people" "Lego! Lego! We need to leave now!" Shouted Pan, "What! Why?" Replied Lego as he beaconed a squad. "A battlion of trolls led by a chief is rampaging in the north of Lindon, many would love a chance to kill one and who knows what loot he would hold!" "I like how you think Pan." "Did someone say loot?" Blurted out Summa, the Woodmen leader who creeped out of the shadows. "Always around for the loot ha?" Lego said accusingly. "We must leave now." Pan reminded them. 3 days later... The mighty stallions of the party cantered into Forlindon. The scouts had reported that the chieftain had just been attacked by a group of mercenaries but they were unsuccessful in slaying it whilst killing most of its trolls. Pan led the group through the gates with a smirk, since he did build them. Pan exchanged a few elvish words with the guards. Lego could only understand "the troll is... Take a... Danger..." Kingdom of Rhovanion. - Join!!!! Category:Good Category:Players Category:Men